


29 Years Playlist

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: 29 Years [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Download Available, Fanmix, M/M, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The downloadable playlist for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7481868">29 Years</a>, our second entry for the 2016 Fuckurt Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	29 Years Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art by FreakingPotter. 
> 
> This mix can be downloaded [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qlfrra8nhv23ixj/29Years.zip?dl=0).

**Tracklist**

 **01\. 29 Years** — The National  
_I'll never have a change of heart_  
_My swan will never sing_  
_I have no heart the swan is gone_  
_And now I wear the wings_

 **02\. Earth** — Sleeping At Last  
_The echo, as wide as the equator,_  
_Travels through a world of built up anger-_  
_Too late to pull itself together now_

 **03\. Blood Under the Bridge** — Frightened Rabbit  
_So tie your ragged fuck-ups in a neat little knot_  
_and put it on the shelf behind the picture we bought_  
_I found the way to make the best of a flaw_  
_and realize it's not the end, it's an uncomfortable pause_

 **04\. Ava** — Famy  
_My conscience burning, my beastly flaw_  
_The headache pill_  
_the necktie on my bedroom door_  
_I'm such a coward, these wretched things I do_  
_disgrace and treachery_

 **05\. Cleopatra** — The Lumineers  
_And the only gifts from my Lord were a birth and a divorce_  
_But I've read this script and the costume fits, so I'll play my part_

 **06\. Two Points for Honesty** — Guster  
_I don't know what I don't know, it's harder everyday_

 **07\. Gale Song** — The Lumineers  
_And there was a time when I stood in line_  
_For love, for love, for love,_  
_But I let you go, oh I let you go_

_And he fell apart with his broken heart_  
_And this blood, this blood, this blood_  
_Oh, it drains from my skin, it does_

**08\. Friend’s Home** — Famy  
_Ghost town, bring it back home_  
_Trust me ain't what it seems_  
_Show me then we can be_

 **09\. 400 Bones** — Frightened Rabbit  
_This is my warmth behind the Cold War, this is what I’m living for, forever coming home_  
_Here’s to the room I can rest in, the door I’ve always opened, never to be closed_  
_You as my horizon line, the star I navigate by, takes me back to hold 200 perfect bones_

 **10\. Atlas: Taste** — Sleeping At Last  
_Like fists unraveling, like glass unshattering._  
_Breaking all the rules, breaking bread again._  
_Swallowing light, 'til we're fixed from the inside._

 **11\. Slow Show** — The National  
_You know I dreamed about you_  
_For twenty-nine years before I saw you_  
_You know I dreamed about you_  
_I missed you for, for twenty-nine years_


End file.
